Feathers in New York
by Phoenix Skywalker
Summary: When Max promises Nudge a trip back to New York, they find themselves in the middle of a murder investigation, one that seems to be killing Max look alikes... Season 3 or beginning of 4 for Castle. Around Fang for MR... I read Nevermore in an hour, but I don't want to add a bunch of drama from it.
1. A Murder in Central Park

Phoenix: Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story, and it happens to be my first crossover.

Max: It's also her first real story with me!

Phoenix: So true! One thing you guys should know about me is that I have these - sometimes long - Author's notes. Please don't flame me about them!

Jeb: Max, please, I'm not evil anymore! I'm sorry!

Max: Oh yeah, and I'm Darth Sidious.

Poopitine: Did someone call my name? And don't call me Poopitine!

Max and Phoenix: *Look at each other and take out lightsabers to kill Poopitine.*

Poopitine: How did you even get that anyways Max?

Max: Phoenix gave me it and started to train me two months ago. *Proceeds to cut Poopitine in half*

Phoenix: That's my Padawan!

Poopitine's Ghost: Dang... Your worse than your twin brother was!

Phoenix: Oops, long A/N. Sorry. Well, hope you like it! Also, here's the disclaimer. I will only say this once, so listen closely. I DO NOt own Maximum Ride OR Castle. I never have and sadly never will. Oh, and Poopitine? Don't mention him again or I will personally kill you. *Gets comforted by Max who understands what its like to lose someone you love*

Poopitine's Ghost: *Gulps*

Chapter 1

My temper is like a fuse. It gets smaller and smaller until BOOM, I punch someone in the face. I'm tired, hungry, have Party in the CIA by Weird Al stuck in my head, and feel a headache coming on. Of course, to make matters worse, we are flying above NYC, the noisiest place you can think of. Car horns, police sirens, tires screeching against the pavement. Yep, most definitely is helping my now horrible headache.

Now, most of you are probably thinking What? Flying? and yes you heard me right. Flying in the sky, minus the plane.

Ya see, me and my friends are what some people call special. Others, weird. Because we can do what everyone else dreams of: flying. It all started when we were just babies. Small and unable to defend ourselves, we were tested on by these scientists at what we call The School. They decided to try to make a hybrid: 98% human, 2% bird. The result? Me, otherwise known as 16-year-old Maximum Ride. Luckily, I'm not alone.

I have five other friends, just like me. First is my right-wing man, Fang. Fang is quiet, but deadly. He's just as old as I am, along with Iggy. He can sneak up behind you like your own shadow. Next is the guy I was talking about earlier, Iggy.

Iggy is a bit different from the rest of us. When he was young they experimented on his eyes, to try to improve his night vision. If it worked, they'd do it to the rest of us too. Only it didn't, and now Iggy's blind. Sometimes, you totally forget about it. He can fight as good as anybody else, and is _the_ best cook. He also is great at making bombs of any kind.

Nudge is 12 years old. She loves shopping (Ugh!) and fashion (Double ugh!). She also talks so much, I think she'll explode if she doesn't speak her thoughts. I call it the Nudge channel. All Nudge, all the time.

The Gasman and Angel are the only two blood siblings, even though we all treat each other like family. Gazzy, as we sometimes call him, is 9, and definitely doesn't take his name lightly. The boy's a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. Just make sure to stay out of the room when he does.

Angel is my little girl. Being only 7, she's the youngest, but don't judge a person by their size. My girl has a strong soul. And she can do something none of us can. She can read minds.

Truthfully, she isn't the only one with special powers. I can fly at the speed of light and breath underwater. Fang can also breath underwater and make himself blend in to his surroundings. Iggy can see if something is just white, can feel colors, and has great other senses. Nudge can find any password and is a magnet. Gazzy can let one rip so bad, you get knocked unconscious. And then there is Angel, who sorta hit the jackpot with these thing. She can breath underwater, control and read people's minds, send thoughts to other minds, and can change her appearance.

Now, we are on the run from anyone who dares to hunt us down. Since I promised Nudge we could come back, we're here in the Big Apple once again.

"Hey Max, can we get makeovers again? It would change our appearance so people can't find us easily." Nudge asked.

"Uh, Nudge? We no money. If you know how to get some, then yes. I think."

She frowned. "Phooey!"

I looked at the night sky. "Guys, let's land and call it a night. A certain tree is calling my name in Central Park."

They all looked at me happily, even the usually emotionless Fang. After hours upon hours of flying, we were all ready to hit the sack. Er, tree.

I sighed as I landed near a cluster of comfortable looking trees, the others following suit. We put our knuckles together and tapped them in our nightly ritual.

"Night everyone!" I said softly. They echoed the good night wishes and climbed the trees quickly. I climbed to a tall branch, lazily swung a leg over, and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a commotion, as did the rest of my Flock. After looking around and finding yellow tape a few meters away, I motioned for the others to be as silent as possible. There was a women and men on their way to a body.

I shuddered. A girl my age was lying there with her eyes open.

I assumed the women was a detective, since she dressed and acted like one. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The other man was the person that caught my curiosity. He had brown hair, blue eyes. One might even describe him as ruggedly handsome. He didn't act anything like a cop, and with my luck it would be a new experiment. Great. At least they haven't noticed us yet.

Me being me, I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Beckett, why do most murders have to be in the morning? I mean really, why can't they do it later in the afternoon?"

Hmmmm, Beckett must be the woman.

"I don't know Castle, maybe because they won't be seen at night and by the time someone notices it, its morning. I can't help that" Beckett replied. She smirked at his frown.

Castle, sounds familiar. Where did I hear his name? Was it at The School?

They were at the scene now, and were conversing with who I assumed to be the Medical Examiner.

"Hey Lanie. What do we got." the detective asked.

The M.E. frowned. "Bullet to the back of her head. Poor girl was running away from someone and didn't get to far."

"ID?"

"Yep, an Elizabeth Coswell. Only 17 years old. Ironically, she just got back from prom, was taking a shortcut home." she answered.

For the first time I looked at the real body. True to her word, the girl was in a prom dress. But that wasn't what scared me. _She looked a lot like me._ I felt sick to my stomach and leaned forward to see her face. The branch creaked and I froze.

Oh, not good.

Beckett and Castle must have heard me because Beckett took out her service weapon and ducked under the crime scene tape. She slowly creeped toward all of us.

I knew we shouldn't have came! Finally they were under us and looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise, as did Castle's.

"What the..." she whispered.

She seemed to find her voice. "All of you come down. Now."

The Flock all glanced at me and I nodded. Slowly, we slipped down our tree.

"Hello there." I said with a fake smile. "How are you ma'am."

"Good, thank you." she said cautiously, holstering her gun.

"Why were you six up in that tree? Especially that high?" Castle inquired.

I decided to tell the truth. "We were sleeping up there until we heard a commotion and woke to see a dead person surrounded by yellow tape. Not the best wake up call ever."

They looked shocked when I said we were sleeping up there. "Don't you have parents you need to get home to at night? And isn't it uncomfortable up there?" Beckett asked.

I shook my head as Fang snorted. "No on both counts. Our parents died when we were young; we're so used to sleeping in trees that it might as well be a mattress. Castle... that name sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

"I never told you my name. Were you eavesdropping?"

I grinned. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Well, my full name is Richard Castle. The mystery writer?" He said, answering my earlier question.

I nodded, now knowing why I recognized him earlier.

"Shouldn't you be in Foster Care?" Beckett asked.

Uh-oh. How was I supposed to explain this one? "Umm, no." Wow, great comeback Max. Just great.

She brushed it off for now, but I knew she'd be asking later. "Did you hear anything last night? Like a gunshot?"

"That's the funny thing. We're super light sleepers and yet we didn't hear anything. Heck, even if he used a silencer and she wasn't screaming we'd still be up and ready..." I trailed off.

"Ready for what?" Castle murmured.

Ugh, me and my big mouth.

"What scares me is what she looks like. She looks like _me_." I said, brushing off his unsaid question.

"You think that somebody's after you?" Beckett asked.

I nodded when the stupidest thing ever decided to drop in. The Voice. Oh, joy.

_Max, you can trust them. I promise._

_So? Why should I listen to you?_

_Have I ever let you down yet?_

I mentally sighed. _No... Fine. Whatever._

I looked at them. They seemed harmless enough.

"Alright," Beckett started, "I believe you. But since you don't have a place to stay, I want you six to stay with one of us so that we can question you and you won't run off. And for your own protection as well of course. Because you're right. She does look like you. It may not be the why the killer is murdering people, but better safe than sorry."

Castle looked at her like she had grown a second head, while the others just shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine. We pick Castle." I decided. He grinned widely and looked like a kid opening presents on Christmas morning. Umm, maybe that was the wrong choice. Too late now.

"Okay. Castle, you take them to your house okay?" at his nod she continued. "Good. You guys get cleaned up then Castle will bring you to the Precinct. Only for statements of course." Beckett added at my nervous expression. I just nodded and she slowly walked away.

"You're the leader, aren't you."

I jumped at the sudden question. "How..."

"I noticed how they always look to you for the decisions." I must have looked shocked and confused, so he changed the subject. "Anyways, let's start with introductions." He drawled in a Manhattan accent. "My name is Richard Castle, writing extraordinaire as I said before. I don't believe I caught your name though."

Well, I'm already in too deep the way it is, so why not. "Maximum Ride." I nodded to the others.

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"The wonderful Nudge!"

"General Skywalker. Ow!" I elbowed him in the side. "Fine, Gazzy."

"And I'm Angel, Gazzy's sister."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. My apartment is fairly big and has two guest rooms with two small beds each upstairs, and there's a couch and very comfy chair in the living room, or just sleeping bags if you want to stick together."

We reached his car and piled inside, the tight space constricting me just a bit.

"I have a 17-year-old daughter named Alexis who lives with me and my mother Martha." At my questioning look, he explained why she was living there. The rest of the ride was quiet, something I needed. After about ten minutes in the New York traffic, we reached a large apartment building.

"Everybody out. Hope you're not afraid of heights. My apartment is the penthouse and has a huge window on one side." he warned.

We all snorted at the irony of the question. "Nope, we'll be fine."

The ride up was quick and soon we were inside.

"Make yourselves at home. Bathroom is upstairs, third door on the right, with the rooms on either side of it. My daughter is at school since it's Friday and will be home at 3:15. Her room is straight across the hall. Martha, I have no idea where she is, will be back sometime tonight. Her room is on the far left end. Any questions?"

"Umm, yeah, is there a bathroom down here too?" I asked.

"Yep, first door on the left." He also pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

I nodded and took Iggy's arm, guiding him and telling him where everything is. Castle gave me a puzzled look than one of understanding. Every body else went upstairs to pick rooms and get cleaned up. I told Iggy where the stairs were and he ran to catch up to them.

"How does he do that? Run up stairs he's never been around before."

I stopped climbing after them and grinned. "He's filled with tons of surprises. Most the time we forget he's even blind. He's the best cook, can always tell where you are, and always gets high fives perfect."

Rick looked at me, and I could tell he was impressed.

"That's amazing! I couldn't even tell he was blind until you explained his surroundings to him just now. That is once again, amazing." then his face went serious. "What's your secret." I looked at him, thoroughly surprised. "Please tell me. I want to help. I know you're in pain; the way you showed how uncomfortable you are in the car and the elevator. Please, just tell me."

_Max, he's trustworthy. Do it._

Stupid, idiotic Voice.

I sighed. "I don't know if I can trust you. After you've earned our trust then maybe. You're also not allowed to write about it in any of your books when we do tell you. If we tell you. Got it?"

He agreed and smiled. "Okay, I got it."

I turned on my heel to see where my Flock was staying, feeling a little bit nervous.

* * *

Phoenix: And there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I promise, other chapters will be better, it's just 12:03 AM now. *Goes off with her twin brother Anakin Skywalker to send flowers to Beckett claiming they are from a certain someone that says he's in love with her.*

Castle:Whose closing it up then! *Runs away quickly*

Beckett: *Runs away with him*

Detective Ryan: *Goes home to his wife*

Max: *Flies away with the rest of the Flock*

Lanie: *Claims she has a body and leaves*

Alexis: *Currently watching a murder mystery with her boyfriend*

Martha: *Is somewhere, doing something unknown.*

Esposito: Dang! Why is it always me? Well, Phoenix says she hopes she will update soon. Also, please review! Bye!


	2. Confessions of a Murder Suspect

Phoenix: Hello all! First of all I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School started, and then before I knew it, it was Christmas break. Now, a couple of days after school started, I'm finally writing another chapter.

Max: About time. It took you long enough.

Phoenix: I tried. I seriously did. I just had a bit of writers block.

Max: Whatever helps you sleep at night Phoenix.

Phoenix: *Glares at her before going on* Anyways, on a brighter note, thanks to the three people who reviewed (BlackAngelGirl001 is the only one I can thank for writing her name). I love you all! On with the story! Please review! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

One hour later, I was sitting in an interrogation room in front of Beckett, who I learned was the lead detective. After seeing her talk to her other partners (I haven't learned their names yet) she asked me to follow her in here. I looked her square in the eye. I didn't want her to think I was weak or something.

A second after I sat down, she started talking. "Max, right?" I eyed her cautiously. "Castle told me your name. He also told me that you have a secret."

I glared at Castle. Stupid author. I should have known to have kept my mouth shut. He mouthed a sorry. I just rolled my eyes. I turned back to Beckett. She looked at me expectantly, as if I would tell her everything right on the spot. "So?" I said.

"So," she started, "could you tell me what it is?"

"I'd rather not."

"Well you'll have to. I know what its like, not wanting to tell anyone. I have a huge wall myself. But please. We won't tell anyone."

I sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, are you."

"Nope."

_Max. Please, just trust them for once. If you don't trust anyone ever again, I don't care. Just please. Trust them._

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell. But a deal is a deal Castle. And if this gets in the papers, we will disappear."

Beckett nodded, although she seemed confused about the part dealing with the mystery writer. "Deal."

Where to start? "Okay. My friends and I ...we aren't normal kids." Castle snorted. I glared at him to be quiet. "When we were babies, these scientists made us our test subjects. Our families may have known and let this happen to us. For most of us though, we were taken out of our cribs at home or at the hospital."

Castle stared at me incredulously along with Beckett. "You really expect us to believe _that_." I shrugged. "I can prove it in a couple of minutes after I explain a couple of other things. Okay?" She looked doubtful, but she nodded.

"Okay, where was I? Right. So these scientists took us to their lab, which we call The School. Once there they messed with our DNA. They actually added some avian in it along with our human.

"What's avian?" Beckett asked.

Castle was looking at me funny. "Bird." He replied.

She snorted. "Really. So you're telling me your not human."

"We joke around with each other sometimes and call ourselves Avian-Americans. But to answer your question, We're 98% human, 2% bird."

"Sure. And you said you had proof that you could show us in a couple of minutes. Can we see now?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever." And with that, I unfurled my wings. They both gasped and stared.

"You're joking, right."

I rolled my eyes at the stubborn detective. Castle was still staring at me with his mouth wide open. It was actually kind of funny. "No. Who do you think I am, Houdini? They're real. Trust me."

Castle finally recovered. "Your friends. Do they all have... wings like you."

I liked watching him squirm a little at the word 'wings'.

"Yep." I said, rehiding my wings.

"Wow." was all he had to say to that.

There was an awkward silence.

"How'd you get away?" Castle asked.

I grinned. "Right, continuing with the story, Jeb, a scientist there, took us away and raised us up on a mountain. We figured that no one would _ever_ find us there. A couple of years ago, Jeb disappeared. We figured that he died. I was elected leader since I'm the oldest besides Fang and Iggy. We're sixteen, Nudge is thirteen, Gazzy is nine, and Angel is seven."

"Really? Angel and Gazzy look older than that." said Beckett

"Nope. Well, at least we think that's our ages. We have no real birth records." I replied. She motioned for me to go on.

"About a year ago, Erasers found us at our home. They kidnapped Angel and left." I stopped there seeing there you-have-some-mental-problems look. "What? Oh, Erasers are human-wolf hybrids, like us except they turn into wolves. Not exactly the greatest people to run into. They were made to hunt us down and kill us. They almost have dozens of times." they looked at me, Castle surprised, Beckett in her usual mask.

"_D__ozens of__ times_? Are you exaggerating or something?" asked Castle.

"Nope. Our lives aren't exactly rainbows and gumdrops you know. Its filled with awful stuff. Trust me. Anyways, Fang, Nudge, and I went to rescue Angel from The School. Iggy and Gazzy stayed home. Unfortunately, the Erasers came back. The boys set some traps, bombs, etcetera, but they ended up destroying the only home we've ever had."

"Bombs." was all Beckett said.

"Yep. It was one of the only things that we can protect ourselves with. Don't worry; they promised there would be no bomb incidents." she still looked suspicious but nodded. "Okay. Basically, to shorten up the story, the two troublemakers found us and we saved Angel. Unfortunately, we got caught before getting away. And you wouldn't guess the two people we saw."

"Jeb?"

"That's one. Whats the other one Mr. Smart Guy." I asked.

He frowned. I could tell he was clueless.

"We found Ari, Jeb's seven year old son. The last time we had seen him, he was just a normal kid. Now he was an Eraser. Me and the others were so surprised when we saw them. It was definately weird."

"But you escaped?" Beckett questioned. I could tell that she already knew the answer.

"Yep. Since then, we've learned how to use our powers and shut down the school and all of its branches."

"Just by yourselves?" Castle asked.

"Actually, no. Fang started a blog, which thousands of kids read. Its amazing. We mentioned where it was and all of these kids, who were complete strangers, went and took them all out."

"Cool. Is that it?" I rolled my eyes at him. "If I told you all of my stories and secrets, I would be sitting here for months. But basically that's it. We've been on the run since."

"Why? You could just settle down." the detective said. I shook my head.

"Just because The School is gone doesn't mean that there isn't anyone after us."

"Your serious? Who is it now? You have to realize that we have to turn you in if your wanted by the FBI and/or the CIA." Beckett remarked.

"It is NOT them. Trust me. We're still working on who is doing this, but it's not them." I explained.

Beckett just nodded. Castle looked confused though. "Other powers?"

I cursed myself. I'm an idiot. "Yeah, powers. Angel has had hers since she was born. The rest of ours slowly developed."

"Please tell."

"Okay. I can fly at the speed of light and breath underwater. Fang can blend into any background and breath underwater. Iggy can sometimes see when he is looking at just plain colors. He can also know what color something is by touching it. It really isn't a power, but he can also really make some bombs. So can Gazzy. Nudge is, well, Nudge. She talks a lot. It is, again, not a power but it is something. I call it the Nudge Channel: All Nudge, all the time." They both snorted at that. "She can see passwords and stuff on computers by seeing who was there last. She is also a magnet; anything metal goes straight to her. Gazzy can mimic voices with crazy accuracy. Oh, and he is true to his nickname. He can let one rip so bad that he could knock you out. Just make sure you aren't in the room."

Castle was laughing his head off. Beckett just glared at him until he stopped, which he immediatley did once he noticed her.

"Finally, there's Angel. She's been able to read minds, including those of animals since she was born. Whatever you do, don't play poker with her."

Castle and Beckett nodded, although they looked amazed.

"She can also send thoughts to minds, control minds, switch forms, and breath underwater. I think I got them all, anyways." They nodded.

"Alright. You and everyone else are free to go-" I felt my hope rise. "to Castle's. Have fun." she grinned at my frown. Dang. She was smart.

"Can I trust you guys to go by yourself?"

"_Max._" said the Voice warningly.

I frowned some more. "Yeah, we'll fly."

Castle looked at me with disbelief. "You can actually _use_ them?" he asked.

I snorted. "What do you think they're for, decoration?" I said sartasticly.

He shrugged, a little bit embarressed. Beckett stood up and opened the door. I followed behind her with Writer Guy pulling up the rear. The Flock immediatley came up to me.

"Come on. We're flying to Castle's. They looked at me a little weirdly before understanding that I had told the detective (and consultant) everything. They nodded and we started filing up the nearby stairs.

"Umm, the doors that way." Castle said, pointing to the opposite direction,

"To many witnesses. We'll take off from the roof." I told him.

"Ooh, ooh, can I watch?"

I rolled my eyes at his immaturaty. "I don't care." We continued going up. I knew from the footsteps that Beckett had come to. My guess? To keep Castle in line. Well, at least somewhat. After a couple of flights, we made it up.

"U and A guys." They nodded, unfolded their wings, and flew upwards.

Castle stared after them. "Definately up and away." he muttered. I grinned.

"I'll see you guys later. We'll be at Castle's." I assured.

"Okay. Meet you there." he murmered, still in a trance beside Beckett.

I nodded goodbye and took off, wondering if my decision was a good one.

* * *

Castle's POV

I'm shocked. Truthfully, I'm more than shocked. Shocked, amazed, curious... I could go on. I could tell that Beckett was feeling the same thing. We were at the last flight of the stairs when she suddenly turned around. Her face had a look of determination on it.

"We need to help them."

I nodded, totally agreeing with her. "We'll think of something."

She smiled at me, before descending the stairs. Little did we know, what we were about to get into was more than we ever thought it would be.

* * *

Phoenix: And that's the chapter! I might add more to it later. I don't know.

Max: I really would NOT say all of that to them.

Phoenix: Under the influence of the Voice, who knows?

Max: *Mumbles angerly under her breath* You do apparently.

Phoenix: Please keep with me people. Please review!

~Phoenix~


	3. Great Dinner and a Not-So-Great Dream

Phoenix: I'm back! If you've read my other fanfictions, you'd know that I've been uber busy lately, and that I'm going to start writing for thirty minutes per story every day, or more if I decide to. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Max's POV

Soon, we were back at Castle's, just hanging out. Nudge and Angel were talking, Gazzy and Iggy were playing some board game that they found, and Fang and I were watching _Ghost Adventures_, a reality show that we like to splurge on when we get the chance. They were just going over a recording that they got of a ghost's voice when we heard the door open.

"Dad? Is that you?" a feminine voice called. Oh, great. Castle hasn't warned his daughter yet. She walked in and stared at us.

"Do I even _want_ to know why you're here? No. Let me guess. My father said that you could stay with us until a case is over."

She didn't seem angry, which was a relief. More curious, but really sweet. I already liked her.

I grinned. "Correct. I'm Max."

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"Nudge."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

She smiled softly. "Nice to meet you all. Welcome to my place. I would talk some more, but I'm afraid I have lots of homework. I'll come back down though when I'm done. 'K?"

We all nodded and she headed up the steps, her heavy book bag trailing behind her. We resumed what we were doing, and soon Alexis joined us. We talked about our lives, and she was pretty awesome. You can tell Alexis and her dad are super close, mostly because she loves to talk about his antics.

I learned that Castle had an immature side (It was actually more in proportion than his mature side, according to Alexis), he'd been working with Beckett for around 4 years, and that he really is a great writer admired by lots of people.

I ended up telling her about our heritage, mostly because I wanted to be the one to tell her, and not Castle. Even after I finished, she still talked with me. She wasn't affected one little bit by my secret, and it was fine by me.

I think that I like her so much because we can relate to each other so much. She had to take care of her dad, and I had to take care of the flock. It's nice, actually. Someone who can relate.

At around six, Martha came home. She basically reacted the same way Alexis did, and we didn't even have to tell her that Castle was the whole cause of this. She already knew.

Soon, supper was ready (with Iggy's help. They loved his cooking skills from the start, especially 'cause he's blind) with double the servings for us Birdkids. Castle came walking through the door, along with Beckett, just as we started to sit down at the large table.

"Hey!" Castle said.

We nodded while Alexis gave her dad a hug.

"How's it going?" Beckett asked.

"It's great. We really like it here. Are you staying for supper, Detective?" I asked.

She started to decline, but Martha refused to let her. After a couple of seconds, we were all sitting down and eating some delicious food. And when I say delicious, you know it has to be amazing. It was probably the best meal that the Flock had in a long time, so I was happy. It was nice to see them laugh and just talk like a normal family again.

After supper, we somehow got Beckett to join us for a horror movie in the living room along with Castle and his family. I was really starting to like these people. Like, lots.

After I saw about half of the flock fall asleep, we called it a day. The boys went in one room, while Nudge, Angel, and I went into another. I don't know how the boys slept, but the youngest shared a bed, while I got my own. Soon, I was sleeping, but I couldn't say it was peaceful…

_I was standing in a room. It was fairly large, and across from me is a women. She had thinning grey hair and . . . well, to be truthful, her emerald eyes were crazy. Literally. She grinned, showing razor sharp teeth. We've been looking for you, Maximum. And now… You shall die._

I sat up, the nightmare still fresh in my memory. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and I could smell something . . . mmm, bacon.

I sighed and got up, still feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I knew that I had to tell the others, but could I trust Castle and Beckett? I felt like I could, but would they believe me? Or, worse yet, say it was nothing? Because I know that it's not nothing. I can just feel it. But, of course, that raised more questions. Who was that woman? Or, more like _what_ was that woman? She wasn't human, so what was she? I scowled. I had many questions, and no answers.

"Max! Come on!" I heard someone yell.

I walked out the door, wondering how to explain everything…

Phoenix: And that's it! Sorry for the short chapter, but I liked this ending. See ya soon!


End file.
